


When the Bottom 'Tops'

by fuckyeahcaptainpan (ChipmunkCharles), Gvymamdvcnj131309



Series: Captain Pan One-Shots [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Carly's warning: crack and awful sex, Crack, M/M, References to Drugs, References to bondage, why carly why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChipmunkCharles/pseuds/fuckyeahcaptainpan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gvymamdvcnj131309/pseuds/Gvymamdvcnj131309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pan gets bored of the way Killian does it. So one day he decides: "It's time to make Killian my bitch now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Bottom 'Tops'

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written by my friend Carly after I showed her an audio on tumblr, but I lost the audio link... instead I have found a [reddit link that has what the audio is in quotes](http://www.reddit.com/r/gaymers/comments/2jp2wb/lol_bottoms_topping_for_the_first_time/) if you wanna.... you know.. nevermind...

As his lover pushed in with a grunt, Peter could not help but feel utterly bored.

_Yes_ , Killian was hot, very hot; but that did not excuse the fact that it was the same sex over and over and over and over again. It was consistently him on his stomach with Killian hovering on top.

With another thrust, a grunt worked its way out of his lover; and Peter yawned.

It was probably rude to be so out of it during sex, but _seriously_ , Peter thought; if Killian wanted him to pay attention then maybe he should spice things up for a change. Flip him over, exaggerate the foreplay, or at least change locations to the kitchen, the living room, the shower, or the floor. Having only ever fucked in the comfort of the bedroom was typical and exhausting.

Peter let out a petulant huff, _I guess if you want something done right you have to do it yourself_.

A sly smirk worked its way onto boy-ish face marking Killian's fate.

**~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~ **

It was a day later Peter developed the perfect plan, with a few extra kinks.

The heavy, haunting scent of dark chocolate is the beginning of the plan in effect; it lured Killian with his nose leading him to the kitchen. Peter could hear the mild beat of his leather boots on the wooden floor with every step making his grin spread wider revealing more of his pearly whites.

"Hey Cap-i-tan, see somthin' ya like?" Pan sang from across the room. The grown man furrowed his brows, but the light smile kept him from appearing mad or upset; all in all he was pleasantly surprised, but seriously confused.

"You made brownies? Since when do you make brownies?" Killian stared suspiciously at the chocolaty treat, hesitating to step closer for a better look.

"Oh come on, you're such a spoilsport! Try one, I made them for you;" Peter practically pranced up to Killian with the tray of brownies attempting to seem as innocent as ever.

The man simply stared for a long while, shifting gazes between the boy and the tray probably trying to see through any tricks Peter might be playing. Though, the mix of Peter’s puppy dog eyes and slight tremble of his bottom lip set Killian off, causing him to inwardly swear. There was no way he could refuse now.

Slowly and apprehensively he reached out and took a brownie.

Peter gave him an innocent smile that just made him even more wary as he brought the treat closer to his mouth.

_Damn_! No turning back now; the brownie was in his hand. Killian scrunched his eyes together in fear as he took the first bite.

"You know… this it actually pretty good," Killian spoke through a mouth full of the mushy, chocolaty treat.

"Huh, that’s strange," Peter muttered, frowning.

"What? That you can actuall-"

Thump.

Killian hit the floor.

"I thought that would work faster."

**_~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~ _ **

A very naked Peter stared impatiently at Killian's bound, still form.

He tapped his foot impatiently on the carpet below, and when that didn't help he started pacing.

Eventually Killian's eyes cracked open and after examining his situation, he grinned wolfishly, his cerulean eyes lighting up with amusement. He leered at Pan:

"If you wanted to tie me up, you just had to ask. Gosh, Peter!"

Pan perked at the sound of his rugged, familiar voice and swiftly turned to his captive.

Raising an eyebrow at the Captain's cavalier attitude, Pan responded, “What would be the fun in that? If I had asked, I wouldn't be taking back the power."

"Power?"

"Yes, the power balance in this relationship is off; and I plan to fix it. Now stop talking or I'll have to gag you, too," Pan rasped as he crawled on top of Killian.

Pan quickly swallowed whatever response Killian would have given with a searing kiss heated with sharp teeth pulling and biting hard with a slight pungency of chocolate.

Moving to lick the shell of Killian's ear he whispered, "I am in control, Killian."

A hand crept down to grope Killian's man sprinkler, forcing a restrained love grunt from the bound man.

"You know, Killian, this is what I live for! Such POWER!" Pan husked out through his lustful haze.

He slowly undid the front of Killian's pants removing the jean garment and anything under, then stroked Killian's loins without the barrier of clothes.

"My potential is limitless; I can do anything I want to you. Anything, Killian!" Pan shouted as he retrieved the lubricant he had set on the bedside table and applied a liberal about to the Captain's Hunka-Hunka Burnin’ Love.

"What the hell has gotten into you, Peter!?" Killian shouted as Peter lined up their man love parts.

"You have," Peter moaned, “and it’s my turn to hold the power."

Peter pushed down onto Killian's sex pole with a grunt.

"A WHOLE WORLD TO TOY WITH! So many possibilities; more, I can be so much MORE!"

At this Peter quickened his pace.

"Power without limit! I never knew it was possible," he worked out between moans, "I will not hold back!"

Magically retaining his ability to talk between bounces, Peter looked down at Killian with a mocking smile, "Immense power is fun; you should try it sometime."

As they both climaxed, Peter let out a cry that his neighbors will never forget, "And they said I lacked balance, HAH!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below and Carly will give you a cookie.


End file.
